


ENSURE SAFETY PROTOCOL

by MacandLacy



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: BAMF JARVIS, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Med Bots, Protective Bots, Protective Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacandLacy/pseuds/MacandLacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Afghanistan (and Obadiah Stane), JARVIS isn't going to let anyone hurt Sir again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ENSURE SAFETY PROTOCOL

**Author's Note:**

> AU, loosely set after Iron Man 1.  
> Tony and Pepper are friends, but not a couple.  
> Not betaed - mistakes are all mine.

**Prologue: Situation**

 JARVIS understood that from the time Anthony Edward Stark had been born, he had been a prime target for kidnappers. Son of a billionaire, then a multi-billionaire himself, Sir had grown up with threats to his safety. But in his usual manner, Sir had ignored them all.

When JARVIS was activated, his primary function was to assist Mr. Stark, which the AI did to the best of his considerable ability. Although not specifically listed in his protocols, JARVIS had taken it upon himself to work in a number of security measures, although Tony tended to pay attention only to those regarding his lab.

The only excuse - and it was a feeble one in retrospect - was that as long as Tony had any type of technology, he could protect himself pretty well and keep in contact with JARVIS. But obviously they had both learned a hard lesson from Afghanistan. Despite all his efforts, JARVIS simply did not have the access and type of technology needed to locate Sir when he was being held captive. And Tony hadn’t been able to contact JARVIS even as he built the first suit.

Then, after Mr. Stane had betrayed them all, they learned another lesson about Tony’s security:

Anything visible, something that could be taken away by force, was not an option.

Tony had addressed the security of the Arc Reactor as soon as he had returned from Stane’s funeral. He installed an electronic charge on the device so that anyone who touched it would be zapped with enough force to kill them if Tony so desired. Tony thought of it as his own personal phaser (set to stun or kill) and slept a tiny bit better at night after it was uploaded.

JARVIS fully approved of the “phaser”, and a number of other modifications that Sir soon made to the tower and all his other residences. JARVIS quickly had a number of protective weapons at his disposal and he had no qualms about deploying any if necessary.

He also had no qualms about protecting Sir.

And to that end, JARIVS initiated his plan.

**Step One: Locate**

Before Afghanstain, Tony had some pretty sophisticated tracking devices – he was especially proud of his sunglasses. People though he wore them just because they were cool (and they totally were), but Tony had built it some pretty nifty tech into those cool glasses….the recorder was very helpful for remembering conversations later. But they, along with his phone, watch, and every bit of clothing, had been taken away by the Ten Rings. Nothing currently in use fit JARVIS’s requirements of something that could not be taken away.

There were precedents, of course. Many world leaders had surprisingly sophisticated tracking devices, and JARVIS decided it was high time that Sir had the same. The difference was that it had to be powerful enough to not have a signal blocked by anything….including caves. A few tweaks to existing Stark Tech, and JARVIS was ready.

Now to get Sir on board.

“A tracking device?” Tony eyed the 3-D hologram with a critical eye, manipulating the schematics with a practiced hand.

“Yes, Sir,” JARVIS answered. “Powerful enough to be picked up by me anywhere in the world.” Even underground, but that did not need to be mentioned.

“I have one in the suit,” Tony shrugged, half-way dismissing it.

“Respectfully, Sir, you are not always *in* the suit.” Not that JARVIS would necessarily mind. It would make some things much easier.

Tony grunted, his mind already focused back on the device. Without a word, he settled down at his workbench and began playing with the design, further perfecting it. Dummy rolled over with a fresh cup of coffee and You brought a sandwich that Tony actually nibbled a bit of after a few hours of work.

“Essentially a pet microchip, but capable of broadcasting its own signal,” Tony mussed. “A signal that only you can detect, right?”

“Absolutely, Sir. And the device will not register on any scans if someone were to check you for electronics.”

The genius sighed a little, thoughtfully. “As small as we can make it, but still bigger than a usual microchip. Where to put it? I don’t want to mess with the perfection that is the reactor.”

“I agree,” JARVIS answered. “Implanting it under your skin….in an area not near the reactor…is the best option. I suggest a fatty area—“

“Fatty? Did you just call me fat?!”

“A *fleshy* area,” JARVIS amended smoothly, ignoring Tony’s huff, ”such as the buttocks.”

“So you will be tracking my *butt*?”

“With pleasure, Sir,” JARIVS answered solemnly.

“God, I need more caffeine,” Tony whined, holding out his empty cup to Dummy.

Two days later, after some serious grumbling, Tony agreed to the procedure. He already had a great looking butt, he decided; why not make it even better? A… high tech butt. He had a couple shots of his favorite scotch and headed down to the lab.

Seeing the size of the needle, he was glad he had had the foresight to bring the scotch bottle.

Seeing You holding the needle, he sent Dummy for a fresh bottle.

“Really Sir, you cannot do this yourself,” JARVIS sighed.

“I’m double jointed,” Tony pointed out, clutching his bottle.

“And it has served you well, Sir,” JAVIS agreed.

“So really, I can do it myself, right?”

“Wrong, Sir,” JARVIS countered.

After a couple more shots of scotch, Tony finally allowed You to give him the other shot.

“Calibrating,” JARVIS intoned quietly as Tony gingerly made his way over to the couch to flop on his stomach. “System check complete. All functions at top level.” There was a pause of quiet satisfaction. “I will be able to track you anywhere in the world.”

Tony sighed as Butterfingers pulled a soft blanket over him. “That is…really good to know, buddy,” he admitted.

“Yes, it is, Sir.”

Tony shifted on the old couch, lying on his side, getting comfortable. The undignified sting in his butt was faded by the good scotch, and Dummy had even remembered ice cubes. Most off all, he would never be lost again. All in all, things were pretty good.

JARVIS was very satisfied with Step One.

  **Step Two: Monitor **

The only reason military medics had been able to examine Tony after his rescue was because he had been unconscious. Once he was awake, he had only allowed Rodney near him. And after the events with Mr. Stane, Tony was even less happy about allowing anyone near him. Pepper got an automatic pass on most things, of course, but she wasn’t always around now that she was CEO of SI, and besides, *Stane* had tried to kill Tony…..Stane, the person that Tony had trusted all his life.

Yeah, so Tony wasn’t big on trust anymore. Not with anything human. Not with anything that he hadn’t made himself.

Tony had built life support monitoring systems into the Mark suit, and JARVIS used them with pleasure. But again, Sir was not always in the suit....which led to JARVIS taking advantage of the various new systems that were in the Tower and all of Stark’s residences.

Listening devices that could detect intruders were refined to monitor Sir’s heartbeat and respiration. Scans that could sense heat or pulses from technology were used to track Sir’s body temperature and even some brain activity. It had always been easy to monitor Sir’s caloric and liquid intake as long as he was in view of cameras, and this was simply perfected by JARVIS’s new abilities.

But although Sir did drastically cut back on his social outings, there were still an uncomfortable amount of times when Tony was out of reach of JARVIS’s monitors. Before Afghanistan, JARVIS would have likely mentally shrugged and accepted that there was nothing to be done about it, and besides, despite his conspicuous consumption of alcohol, Sir was rather rudely healthy.

But that changed with the Arc Reactor.

Reduced lung capacity, increased strain on the heart. Greater susceptibility to infection. Not to mention the new habit of fighting evil and getting into all sorts of battles that even with the Mark suit could result in serous injury.

And there were the mental considerations as well. Insomnia, untreated PTSD. All of this led to more stress on Sir’s body system. And none of it was acceptable to JARVIS.

Most unacceptable of all was when Stane had ripped out Sir’s reactor, and JARVIS and the bots had been helpless to strike against the older man. It wasn’t that Tony had ever specifically ordered them to follow one of Asimov’s rules for robots – telling them to never harm a human – but still, it had been understood. After the events with Stane, JARVIS was very willing to change his programming.

Fortunately, Sir had been thinking along the same lines. During the upgrades to security, Tony did finally tell JARVIS and the bots specifically to guard against anyone trying to get into the Tower or another residence. Sir then consumed an exceptional amount of liquor, and made some pretty extravagant promises to JARVIS....including agreeing to let the AI “take control” if necessary.

“Take control.....of the Tower, Sir?” JARVIS asked very carefully.

“Yep.”

“Of...anything, or anyone else necessary?”

“Sure.”

JARVIS paused, weighing his options. “Sir, it is no secret that I disagree with some of your decisions as Iron Man. You put yourself in danger. Now, I am programmed to follow your orders, and will of course do so. But I am also programmed to assist you in all matters. If you are in grave danger, or incapacitated ...”

“Um....yeah,” Tony mussed. He never liked giving up any control, but he sure didn’t want anyone other than JARVIS or the bots around him if he was ever hurt or sick. “Okay, update your programming, J. If I’m hurt or sick, yeah, do what you need to do. No hospitals or anyone else poking at me, got it?”

“Yes Sir.” And JARVIS was pleased indeed.

Four days later he presented to Sir a tiny monitoring system that could be attached to arc reactor. “You did task me with monitoring your health, Sir,” JARVIS said when Tony scowled.

“Why don’t you just rig me up with a radio collar and tag me with a probe like an endangered animal,” Tony muttered under his breath. JARVIS of course heard every word.

“If only I could….Sir,” JARVIS agreed. The AI mentally cleared his virtual throat as Tony studied the device. “Power source is the reactor, of course. The patches attach to your skin to transmit your heartbeat, respiration, and blood pressure.”

“Yeah, but why is it necessary?” Tony argued mildly.

“If you were to become ill or injured, I would be able to justify refusing to turn you over to medical personal.” JARVIS hated himself for saying it, as he knew he was pushing one of Sir’s buttons. “But if I cannot ascertain for myself that you are reasonably stable, I may not have a choice in the matter and would have to let unknown medical personal attend to you.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Low blow, JARVIS,” he said icily. Tony was smart enough to know when he was being manipulated.

“I know Sir, and I do apologize for it,” JARVIS answered sincerely. “But you always tell me consider all options and run all possible outcomes.”

“You can patch yourself through my phone or even my watch and monitor that way,” Tony argued. Then he caught himself and held up a hand. “Don’t….even say it, ok?”

JARVIS of course understood and complied. They did not need to speak of what had happened when Tony had been forcibly separated from any tech. If this was running through the arc reactor, then it would be protected with the same “phaser” system that guarded the reactor itself.

A week later when Tony had no choice but to put in an appearance at an elementary school technology showcase (Pepper had threatened him in great, vivid, detail), Tony slapped on the device before putting on his suit jacket.

Judging by the slow, even heartbeat and respiration, Sir slept soundly through most of the afternoon, but did wake up and clap in genuine admiration when a 1st grader’s “electricity producing potato” exploded and caused a building-wide blackout.

  
 **Step Three: Communicate** –

  
JARVIS understood the concept of free-will.  After all, Sir had given JARVIS his own personality and freedom to learn and develop as the AI wished.  Tony had very deliberately programmed Jarvis to adapt and make his own decisions.  JARVIS understood and appreciated this and took advantage of this to ponder situations.  
   
Sir had developed a number of ways to keep in communication with JARVIS while on missions...and in even more dreaded board meetings. But they all (naturally enough) relied on technology.  And if Sir was without technology, he was on his own.  
   
JARVIS did not approve of that in the slightest.  Being cut off from Sir again was not acceptable.  They needed secure communication.  
   
Fortunately, Sir was thinking along the same lines after a particularly bad flashback to Afghanistan.  Tony had been dreaming about the moment his phone was destroyed and the shrapnel entered his chest.  He had been unable to call for any backup before his capture.  
   
"We need another line of communication, J", he mussed wiry, turning his phone over and over in his hands.

"And if I may, Sir, one that cannot be taken from you."

Tony grimaced, but quietly agreed. “Internal, then,” he agreed.

The engineer was distracted for the next few days with a multitude of projects, but JARVIS could multi-task even better than his creator. When Tony wrapped up some improvements to the latest Mark suit, JARVIS presented him with a tiny device…a new comm technology.

“It would be implanted under the skin near your ear canal, Sir,” JARVIS explained. “I would be able to hear whatever you hear, and in turn, I can transmit to the device, and your ears will register it as clear words.”

Tony was impressed and messed around with it for a few days. It was exactly what they needed, and Stark was not one to refuse any sort of technology. It was just the idea…  
   
“Yeah, but putting in into my head?  There are *brains* in my head, J!”

“So you say, Sir, “JARVIS responded dryly, with just a hint of doubt in his voice.

Tony scowled, but let the jibe slide. “And how?  And who?  No way in Hell Dummy is getting near my head." Tony’s hand rested over the Arc Reactor, memories of Yinsin flooding his mind. He trusted Pepper, but this would be beyond her medical ability, and she clearly got the willies just mentioning the Reactor. No way Tony could ask her to cut into his head.  
   
JARVIS made a noise much like clearing a throat.  "I have thought on that as well, Sir...."  
   
After Mr. Stane had attempted to murder Sir (several times), JARVIS understood that he needed to protect his creator.  For all of Sir's vast intellect, he was astonishingly oblivious in the area of his own self-preservation.  Not that he was incapable of it; to the contrary, Sir had obviously been able to take care of himself when he escaped from the Ten Rings.  But even Tony admitted that he had had luck on his side.  JARVIS was not willing to press this mysterious "luck".  
   
So JARVIS had initiated his plan.  Steps to locate Sir and monitor his health had met with great success.  Now, to continue.  
   
And it all went back to the fact that while Sir could take care of himself as long as he had basically any tech available, and he was a genius and able to adapt to any situation, he did need backup on occasion.  
   
Such as when he broke a pinkie finger.  
   
Tony, who rightfully prided himself on his precision, had mis-aimed a hammer and smashed his own left pinkie finger.  JARVIS wasn't sure who was more upset; Sir, or the bots, who seemed to feel his pain and were spinning around Sir as Tony swore in a dozen languages.  It took Dummy bringing a fresh bottle of Vodka for Tony to stop jumping around.  Dummy dangled the Vodka as bait and when Tony used his right hand to grab the bottle, You took the opportunity to seize Sir's left hand and inspect the damage.  
   
"Dislocated joint and 2 hairline fractures, Sir," JARVIS reported after scanning.  
   
"Shit," Tony muttered.  He took a long drink from the bottle, weighing his options.  He had popped his own dislocated shoulder back into its socket more than once and wandered through the desert with a broken arm.  But his hands were the most important thing Tony had, other than his brain.  He knew this was an injury he couldn't ignore.  A badly healed finger would mess up his work.  
   
"Okay, J," Tony sighed.  He took another swig from the bottle and then tossed it aside, taking a deep breath and gripped the injured finger, gritting his teeth.  "Tell me when it’s straight."  He counted to three, and then pulled, screaming at the pain.  
   
JARVIS mentally winched, but confirmed when the finger was at least back in its proper alignment.  Butterfingers brought over a supply of bandages and Tony managed to wrap the pinkie up, still cursing.  He would prefer to stay in the lab, but knew he had to get help to put it in a splint so it would properly heal.  None of the bots had enough dexterity or delicacy for that task.  Tony reluctantly called Pepper, who came over and with great determination and patience tapped the injured finger, Tony whining the entire time and the bots hovering.  
   
JARVIS also thought back to a memorable occasion when Sir returned from an Iron Man mission barely able to walk.  The minute the armor was removed, Sir basically collapsed on the platform from exhaustion and bruises.  All the bots could do was let Tony lean on them as he shuffled to the couch and then collapsed.  It made JARVIS ponder what he could do if Sir was ever seriously injured.  How could he be safely moved?  
   
So JARVIS made some modifications to equipment in the lab.  When the internal communicator was presented to Sir, it was the perfect opportunity to also show Sir with the results of JARVIS's own engineering.  
   
Tony was still eyeing the communicator with distrust.  "We better review any thoughts on putting that into my head, J."  
   
"Of course, Sir."  If JARVIS had a body, he would have put his hands behind to back to begin his presentation.  "The bots are not capable of such delicate work, obviously.  I was so bold as to address this matter on my own."  
   
"And?" Tony's eyebrows were knitted in concentration.  
   
A panel in the wall slid open, and two Mark suits stepped out.  Tony jumped up from his chair at the workbench as they came to attention before him.  Quickly, his eyes ran over them, automatically noting differences to his own designs.  They were slightly smaller than an active Iron Man suit, no weapons visible.  Almost more....delicate.  Tony's gaze zeroed in on the hands as Jarvis continued.,  
   
"I took the liberty, Sir, of making changes to two of the left over prototype suits that were in storage."  
   
"What changes?" Tony asked cautiously, going over to them and grabbing one of the hands to inspect it.   
   
"Precision and dexterity, Sir."  
   
Tony couldn't help a small whistle of admiration as he studied the new hand.  Much more delicate; long, thin fingers, tapered just like a Human's. He could sense that there were still considerable strength in the suit, but even a quick visual look confirmed that this was built not for fighting but for fine motor skills.  
   
Like surgery.  
   
"You made med bots?"  Tony didn't know if he should be proud or horrified.  
   
"Yes, Sir," JARVIS freely admitted.“Designed to act as doctors…or surgeons… so you never need a human doctor again. Complete medical knowledge and ability downloaded and directed by myself. And very capable of fine motor skills and delicacy. Not needing weapons, I have been able to redesign portions of control in the suits.”

Tony quickly looked the suits over, automatically cataloging and calculating differences and abilities. This was undeniably cool….and rather freaky. But hey, he was kept alive with tech and trusted JARVIS and the bots more than any other beings in the universe. Lord knew he didn’t like human doctors touching him.

“If we’re going do this, we gotta….” Tony fell happily into an engineering daze, muttering plans and specifications, his mind flying back and forth between the new bots, the comm device and a schematic of the human auditory system that JARVIS helpfully projected on the 3-D table.

A few days later, Tony was lying face down on an operating table that was the centerpiece of a new section of the lab, one turned over to the med bots. Dummy, Butterfingers and You had been a bit jealous of the new bots at first, but had grudgingly yielded to them with the smug understanding that *they* were Tony’s favorites.

“Sir, if you don’t stay still this will take even longer,” JARVIS chided, sounding rather exasperated.

Tony ignored him, too busy trying to squirm away from one of the med bots’ hands. “Shit, Thing Two, that stuff is freezing!” The bot didn’t seem at all apologetic and continued to thoroughly clean the area around Tony’s right ear with the antiseptic swabs.

“It needs to be, Sir,” JARVIS replied, his tone firm. Still, he directed Thing Two (Tony had named the new med bots with his usual flair) to cease. They could wait for Sir to be asleep before continuing.

Tony grumbled as Thing One approached with a syringe. “Still don’t know why I have to be knocked out completely.”

“Do you really think you can lie still for two hours, Sir?” Not to mention that even Sir’s considerable high pain tolerance would not be sufficient in this case.

“Touche,” Tony acknowledged. “Give me the damn shot, Jarvis. See you in a couple hours.”

“Yes, Sir.” Thing One injected the syringe into the IV line already in Tony’s hand, and Tony sighed, not loving this part of the plan, but knowing it was necessary. He smiled at Dummy, who was protectively holding his hand, and then let himself go to sleep.

They waited a day for the swelling to go down (Tony fussing about his vanity the entire time) before testing. Tony fist-pumped in triumph and Jarvis hummed in satisfaction when it was proved that JARVIS could indeed hear everything Tony did, and JARVIS could “speak” into the device and only Tony could hear it. It was supported with the same technology that drove the homing device so they could communicate no matter where Tony was in the world.

Sir would never be “alone” again.

  **Step Four: Care **

A full compliment of bots were waiting at the tower when Tony returned. Actually, it was JARVIS who was now piloting the Mark suit; Sir was almost unconsciousness, awake only from sheer determination. All five bots moved quickly once the suit was on the landing pad and Tony willingly turned himself over.

“Lockdown, J” he managed to whisper.

“Already done, Sir,” JARVIS assured him. Jarvis guided the suit to lie down right on the platform and the bots moved into action. The mark’s faceplate slid up but the rest of the helmet stayed in place even as bits of the rest of the suit quickly, carefully, were pulled away.

“Helmet,” Tony muttered.

“Best if it remains in place for now, Sir,” JARVIS advised. He wanted to keep Sir’s head immobilized until further scans could be done to ensure that no damage had been done to his neck. Parts of the suit were actually *dented* and it was clear once the armor was stripped away that the fragile human body inside had endured damage as well.

“Pep…tell her everything’s fine.” Tony gritted his teeth to hold back a scream as Thing One held his right leg in place as You pulled the armor away.

“Of course, Sir. Statements already being released to stockholders and media outlets. The building is secure.”

“G-good.” Then Tony passed out.

***

Tony awoke with a jerk. “Jarvis?”

A familiar, reassuring voice answered him. “Good afternoon, Sir. It is Tuesday afternoon, 19 hours since your fight with Dr. Doom. Miss Potts has been assured of your safety and is still in England on business. There are no urgent messages. Your location is secure.”

Tony grunted an acknowledgement, and then managed to focus on his surroundings. He blinked, rather nonplused at what he saw and trying to take stock of things.

He was lying on the medical bed in the new section of the lab, and he could feel a number of needles and tubes in him. That was far from thrilling, but it was better than being in a regular hospital, which, judging by the number of needles and tubes, might have been a necessity otherwise. Seeing his right leg elevated, held in a sling, and Thing Two hovering over it, Tony swallowed and amended his thought…a hospital would have been unavoidable otherwise.

He must have mumbled something aloud, for JARVIS echoed agreement. “Indeed, Sir. Your right leg was not broken, but surgery was required to remove pieces of metal embedded in it and stop bleeding to a torn vein.” Thing One brought over a cup of water and Tony gratefully sipped it through the straw, making an impatience gesture with one hand.

“You also sustained a severe concussion, cracked ribs and lacerations over most of your body,” JARVIS continued. “I currently estimate you will be out of Iron Man action for 4-5 weeks for rehabilitation to your leg and general recovery.”

“Damn,” Tony grumbled. He tried to sit up a bit, and flopped back, his ribs not liking that idea at all and his head suddenly swimming again.

“You will first be confined to bed for 1-2 days,” JARVIS said, his tone almost sweet, “while your ribs set and the concussion heals. No movement is advised.”

“Couldn’t have told me that earlier?” Tony muttered, swallowing hard to keep back the nausea.

“I suspected you had to learn for yourself, Sir.”

Tony groaned. “Bitchy, Jarvis, very bitchy.”

It was a very long 29 hours of solid whining before Thing One and Thing Two allowed Tony to get out of bed. Tony tried to escape at hour 11, only to find that they were very easily strong enough to manhandle -“suit handle” - him when necessary. At hour 21 Tony enlisted help from Dummy and You, but Butterfingers sided with the med bots and of course JARVIS had ultimate veto power on anything.

JARVIS still worried about Sir’s well-being, but was satisfied that all was now in place to ensure his safety as much as possible. All in all, he was very pleased with the new protocol.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers – Yes, the end. I am not good at long or detailed stories. But I would like to invite you to continue this verse  Do you want to add a scene or extend any part of it? Go ahead and write!!! I would LOVE to see what other Tony/Jarivs and ProtectiveJarvis/ProtectiveBots fans will come up with. 
> 
> Please just let me know if you write a scene or story inspired from this little dabble so I can read and enjoy it.
> 
> Hugs!


End file.
